The witch world
by Silithiel
Summary: *title changed* Bonnie gets a druid amulet from her grandmother, which has magic powers to take her into another world. But is this other world good or bad? And what will Damon do?
1. Chapter 1

In my opinion there was too much Elena POV and too less Bonnie POV in 'The Vampire Diaries', so here comes my story with exclusive Bonnies POV! Well, later on there could be Damons, too, we'll see about that. Yes, this is a Bamon Story. And by the way, I don't own Vampire Diaries.

It's starts after 'Midnight', but the dramatic thing at the end didn't happen. And I won't mention the books very much.

Rating K+ because I'm not sure, could go up in later chapters.

I hope you enjoy it!

*** The witch world***

"Dear Diary,

something awful is going to happen today.

But that's what I thought yesterday and the day before, too, and nothing awful happened then. It's just, I'm still so frightened and full of shock of all the things that happened in the Dark Dimension and to Fell's Church. So many evil fellows tried to destroy us, the town, everything. I still can't believe that everything turned out to be good in the end, that we could save the town in the end. Now everything's back to normal. Even Elena could go to school and make her graduation. We're out of school now, though. Elena and me, we decided to go to Fell's Church College. Meredith went with Alaric to Duke, which is a pity, because I miss her so much. It's not the same without her. But we call each other at least once a week and tell us all about what's going on. And then there is Matt, of course, who got his scholarship and comes home to Fell's Church every weekend.

Elena is now living at the boarding house with Stefan. I still live with my parents, but I spent a lot of time at the boarding house, too, either with my friends or with Mr. Flowers, who can tell me a lot about being a witch. And that's what I need. Since I found out about my druid ancestors my psychic powers increased slowly. I can get in trance and make precognitions or call for someone telepathically. It's a pity this doesn't work in everyday life, it would be so convenient! At least with some people, not all, obviously. In the Dark Dimension it worked without trance. Or ought I say it should have worked, since I could only 'talk' that way with Damon and not with Elena or Stefan. But maybe that was only because Elena and Stefan where not as long with me as Damon.

Well, what to say about Damon himself? He saved me several times in the Dark Dimension, and after we got back he couldn't take off soon enough. He didn't say to goodbye to anyone, not even Elena. Maybe that's really all there is to say. You know, dear diary, I'm not sure what to think of him. Since we met I always noticed how gorgeous he is; but then again, Stefan is, too. But Damon… I know I'm not Elena and he'll never look at me the way he looks at her, but sometimes I thought… or wished to feel a little spark between us. Of course I never assumed that he'd feel it too, but when we were in the Dark Dimension he was… different. Nice. Caring. Oh, I shouldn't think too much about it. They all see me as a child, I know that. Little, sensitive Bonnie, that's all I am.

Now I've written so much and I still have some homework to do, and I don't wanna be lazy with that in my first days at college."

Bonnie closed her sapphire blue diary and put it into a drawer of her desk. She started keeping a journal since she wrote into Elenas, during the time the blond girl was dead. Bonnie had found it helped her keeping a clear head, at least a little clearer than normally.

She cast a look at the chain around her neck and it's dependant. It wasn't new, since her grandmother said it had belonged to her grand-grandmother, who probably was a druid herself. But it was new to Bonnie. She received it only last week. Without any occasion her grandmother had given it to her, speaking of having finally reached the proper adulescence for her druid heirloom, and Bonnie didn't have a clue what she had meant. However, her granny had insisted of giving it to her, so Bonnie had taken it. It was small and silver, with a green round stone in the middle and wouldn't attract any attention to it.

**ooo**

The next afternoon she went to the boarding house. Elena and Stefan were sitting in the kitchen, drinking some of Mrs. Flowers infamous tea although Mrs. Flowers wasn't to be seen.

"Hey. How are you?", Bonnie greeted them casually.

"Very good, thank you", Stefan said politely. He seemed happy enough and Bonnie knew he was. He had all he ever wanted: Elena and peace. It was almost a month now that nothing had even tried to attack Fell's Church. And Bonnie hoped for all Gods in heaven that it'd stay this way. Even if it meant Damon never coming back.

Elena on the other hand seemd a little off her balance. Bonnie already noticed at school but didn't say anything. Anyway, she still returned the greeting and watched Bonnie taking a mug out of a cupboard.

"So, today's friday", Elena said.

"Yeah, are we going to any party?", Bonnie asked while sitting down and pouring herself tea.

"Some girls in college invited me to one", Elena nodded.

"Oh, but when you have to be invited –", Bonnie started. But Elena interrupted her.

"Don't be silly, you can come too. I'll take you. Anyway, I don't think it's a private party. We all can go", she said, casting a glance to Stefan.

"Whatever makes you happy, love, makes me happy, too", the vampire said and kissed Elena on the cheek.

"I wish Meredith could be with us", Bonnie sighed.

"Why, am I not good enough?", a voice said from the door. Stefan and Elena looked surprised, while Bonnie threw herself around.

Matt was standing there, smiling and as happy as Bonnie hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Oh! Of course you're good enough, you fool!", she cheered and was immediately standing on her feet, hugging a bemused Matt. He returned the hug gently, and after sat down on the table. Bonnie got him a mug and listened to his report of how his week was.

**ooo**

Not having brought any decent clothes for a party, Bonnie got back to her house before going there. Stefan, Elena and Matt would pick her up from here and they'd all go together to wherever the party was.

As she got dressed, Bonnie thought briefly of Alarics gathering a year or so ago, as he still had been 'Mr. Saltzman', the hystory teacher subsitute. It was in his house that Bonnie had met Damon for the first time. Not knowing who he was and what he had done, she let him kiss her. Of course she regretted it afterwards. And of course it wasn't really her fault, since he had vampire powers and could influence her. Just as he did in the yard of Vickie Bennets house.

_He didn't back in Caroline's house_, she thought.

But no, enough already. No more thinking about Damon. It was no good anyway, since he had proved more than once that he was crazy for Elena. Yes, he had showed now and then he cared for Bonnie, at least a little bit, but that meant nothing.

With one last sigh and the frustrated thought '_Damon Salvatore, first you turn everybodys world upside down and then you vanish, what a coward you are_' she checked herself in the mirror. She went for a blue dress, nothing special, but sophisticated enough for a college party. Or so she hoped, she had no idea how college girls dressed when going out.

**ooo**

Of course all eyes where on Elena when she entered the house. Even Stefan, the most handsome guy in the whole town, was overlooked with her breathtaking appearance beside him.

Bonnie felt somewhat overdressed, as she herself walked into the house, arms linked with Matt. Most girls were wearing sexy but casual clothes. But she decided that it was okay to look more chic than others when she was here with Elena Gilbert.

Besides, she totally forgot all about this as the party went on and Bonnie enjoyed herself. She met new friends from school and ate some good food. Later that night she found herself in need for some fresh air and stepped into the backyard.

Other students were here, chatting quietly. Bonnie looked into the sky as if her eyes were magically drawn to it. There was the moon, full and bright. The druids organised their lives according to the phases of the moon, she thought immediately, and walked down three little steps of the porch.

Something happened then. The moon appeared to move closer to the earth, closer and brighter and filling all of Bonnies visual field. All she could do was stare into the white light enclosing her. Was this good or bad? She couldn't think any further than this, dizziness took hold of her. Any minute she would faint. With one last effort she gripped her consciouness and Called for help.

It wasn't the fact that she still could summon energy to Call that surprised her. It was what she was saying.

_Damon! Help, I don't know what it is or what it wants from me! Help, please!_

It flowed out of her like big amounts of water, being held back by a dam which is now breaking.

_Damon! I can barely fight unconsciousness!_

All her body and mind yearned for his presence, his strong arms, he could hold her and make her feel save. He always did.

And the moon almost occupied all of her world and tried to enter her body. In her head rose a black veil, pulling her to away from the moon. She could no longer fight the darkness.

_Oh please, help me, Damon!_

And then everything faded away…

~ **tbc** ~

Now you are allowed to write a review and tell me if I should write on (-:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! I promise the chapters will get longer! By the way, I hope the english is good and not full of weird expressions, that my dictionary gave to me but actually are never used in non-dictionary life.

~ **Chapter 2 **~

As Bonnie woke she heard fluttering voices all around her. She couldn't have been away more then a few minutes. Somebody carried her and lay her down on what felt like a couch.

"What happened?", Elenas voice asked.

"She fainted", Stefan said close to Bonnie, and when she opened her eyes she saw that he was sitting next to her.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"I think so", Bonnie said while sitting up. Her friends were around her. Matt and Elena were looking slightly worried, and Stefan stayed close to her as if he expected her to faint again every moment. Other people were casting glances but stayed back politely.

"Bonnie, what happened?", Elena now turned to her.

"It was the moon, it… kind of came on to me."

"Came on to you?", Stefan asked, frowning. "Any idea why? Did you drink much tonight?"

"No! I didn't drink anything. Well, maybe a glas of champagne. But it was real, Stefan, I tell you. It wasn't from this world… I don't know", she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I think I wanna go home now."

"I'll take you home", Stefan nodded and got up.

"Will you be alright?", Matt asked.

"We all can go and you sleep over at the boarding house", Elena suggested.

"No, please, don't put yourself out on my account. I'm fine, really", Bonnie said. "I just need some sleep. I'll come over tomorrow."

When Bonnie, Elena and Matt came to the front door, Stefan was already standing outside and looking with his usual pensive manner at the moon. Bonnie avoided this, afraid that things would repeat itself. She got into Stefans car and suddenly couldn't wait to get home. When she did, she fell asleep almost immediately, not noticing the big black crow outside her window. It sat there quietly on a branch, observing and watching until morning came

**ooo**

As soon as the sun rose Damon flew away. Normally window peeking was supposed to be fun, just like everything else in live. But this time it was different. He was on a mission, although he didn't know why or how or – oh well, might as well admit it, Damon Salvatore was confused.

Life used to be so easy: all he got to do was hunt, feed, go after pretty girls and steal expensive things. And then he got obsessed with his brothers girlfriend, she was all too lovely and beautyful. The fact that she was his brothers' only made her more desirable. And she had a dark side in her that suited excellent with Damon. Yes, one could say they were perfect for each other. He was the prince of darkness and she was supposed to be his princess. And who cared about Saint Stefan, he could go and find himself another girl. The nunnery was full of those he could fall in love with and live with happily ever after.

But life, even life of the non-living, wasn't that easy. Things didn't go as they were planned. His brother refused to give up his girl. Oh, Damon got her anyway, who could resist him?

The problem was, she also refused to give up on Stefan. Yes, very tricky and slutty, she wanted them both, of course she did. That was why Damon loved her in the first place, because she wasn't as sacred as his brother wished she was.

The crow landed on a clearing and changed into it's human form, smirking about his thoughts. Just thinking of Elena made him feel so very pleasurably.

A few weeks ago he had her were he wanted her: loving him as much as his brother. He was damn sure he could have convinced her to be only with him, because what could Stefan give her anyway? That's right, absolutely nothing. Damon and Elena should have ran away, could be ruling the Dark Dimension by now…

But, yes, there was a reason he's using conjuctives. They didn't. Not because of Stefan, not because of Elena, but, of all people, because of Damon himself. He screwed up. Well, of course he didn't really screw up, he took a pause from his master plan. Yeah, that sounded better.

The trouble was… and Damon didn't know when it started, but he did have some feelings about humans. He started to care. Not especially about Elena, which would have been understandable, but also about her friends. Bonnie in particular. First the red-haired witch had been nothing but a toy to him, mixed with only little facinating aspects, and in the next moment he found himself eager to rescue her, to care for her, hell, he even _apologized_ to her!

That had been a true shock as he came back to reason. And he had done his best to ignore it, concentrating on Elena and her sweet taste. But somehow it couldn't stop him thinking about Bonnie. The worst was that she's an innocent girl, goodness as large as life. She could never be his princess of darkness. He didn't want her to be. She deserved better. Oh, why couldn't she be with his little brother, and Damon with Elena, and everybody would be satisfied!

Then, back in Dark Dimension, just as Damon was convinced to have everything under control, stupid litte Bonnie risked her life and he had nothing better to do then to also jump, to save her and make a fool of himself.

That was unacceptable. As soon as they returned to Fell's Church he stepped back and let them all be on their own. Well, not really on their own, since he stayed close and watched them. He was unseen, but could see and hear everything.

He knew Bonnie wasn't in trouble. What she had experienced last night was the magic of her druid amulet, trying to bring it's carrier into another world. The world where preferably witches go. Damon hasn't been there, didn't know if there's evil, but he knew it only worked on full moon nights and Bonnie was save now for another month.

Still. When she called so desperatly for him, he hadn't hesitated one second, he just flew off without planning anything. Luckily Saint Stefan had already been there, so Damon haven't had a reason to make a re-entry into this circle of humans he wanted to avoid.

Nevertheless he had stayed and made sure everything was really okay. There was no reason to become ignorant and rely on Stefan, who had gone back to the party without even asking if Bonnie needed anything else. Well, now it's proven: little brother was not so ever-caring as he always pretended to be. Because Damon could tell Stefan knew nothing about the druid's stone, so why would he assume the danger was over? Oh, yes, Saint Stefan was stupid, maybe it's time for a little reminder of who was in charge and stronger and so much better than him…?

Walking into his woodly lair Damon made a decision. He would not hide forever. Soon he'd go back to his brother and the humans, and he would make things work out. Blow the expense.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for you review, David Fishwick. Hope you and other possible readers will enjoy the next chapter:

~**Chapter 3**~

When Bonnie came to the boarding house the next day, a jolt went through her. There was a red Ferrari standing in front of the house. Damon's Ferrari.

Of course, did she expect that he stayed away from his beloved Elena forever?

Bonnie didn't know what she had thought, but she hesitated and considered going back to her house, avoiding this meeting.

While still contemplating this, her feet brought her closer to the boarding house as if dragged to it from an invisible force. Well, she could deal with it, just like she dealt with it before.

And then she was in the kitchen. Elena was sitting at the table, far away with her thoughts, and the place where her mind had gone was clearly a pleasurable one. She was smiling.

"Hey", Bonnie said and went further into the kitchen.

Elena startled and looked bewildered for one moment, then she took a grip on herself and smiled warmingly at Bonnie.

"Hey, how are how? Everything good, no nightmares after yesterday?"

Of course she was in a good mood, Bonnie thought. She loved Damon – additionally to Stefan. She never told Bonnie this, but the witch could tell herself even without her psychic abilities.

"I'm good", Bonnie said while sitting down at the table. "I guess it was a hallucination or something."

"You really think so? Because, Bonnie, you know there are many evil Powers out there and not too few are attracted to Fell's Church. Better be careful and tell me immediately if anything happens again or you just think it might happen. Okay?"

"Yes. Of course. So… he's back?" She didn't mean it to come out as a question, but Bonnie heard her vioce going up at the end of the sentence.

"He is", Elena sighed. "And I'm in trouble."

"Oh…?"

But instead of pouring out her heart, Elena put a finger on her lip and gestured upstairs. They couldn't talk here without being heard by the vampires if they intended to.

"Matt was worried about you", Elena changed the subject.

"He always is. Well, you all always are, but you shouldn't be. I can look after myself", Bonnie said, knowing that it wasn't true. But she didn't want to be the weak member of the chain any more, she wished she could do something, anything, about it.

"That's where you are wrong", someone said. Bonnie and Elena looked up. Stefan and Damon were coming down the stairs, with the older vampire looking consistently at Bonnie.

She felt another jolt and hoped she didn't flush. There was no voice left to answer, but then on the other hand, Damon didn't expect an answer.

"Oh, Damon, let her be. She never meant to do any harm", Elena said.

"Of course she didn't", Damon said, still looking at Bonnie.

"I…", she tried to say. Elena reached across the table and placed a hand on Bonnie's, distracting her from the vampires eyes.

"Tell me, Bonnie, is this a new amulet you're wearing? I didn't notice it before."

Puzzled Bonnie looked at her chain and put her free hand to it.

"That… yes, it is indeed. Well, my granny gave it to me, so, you know, it's an old one and not really new."

"Oh. From your ancestors?" Elena took her hand back.

"Yes. From a genuine druid woman", Bonnie said proudly.

"It is?", Stefan interfered. Bonnie catched his eyes, contemplative and slightly worried. "And what powers does it have?"

"It… I don't know, to be honest." Bonnie felt a little ashamed. Here they were, talking about _her_ ancestors and _her_ juwels, and she should know more about it. Why hasn't she ask granny? Why hasn't granny told her more without Bonnie asking?

"When you are finished with your little smalltalk, I would like to go hunting. Mind to join me, little brother?"

It was hard to say who looked more baffled, Elena or Stefan.

"You now I don't –"

"Oh, yes, I know you don't drink human blood, etcetera, etcetera." Damon made a trashing gesture. "We'll make a side trip to the zoo for you."

"You honestly want to go hunting with me?"

"Don't ruin it", Damon said and was already at the door. Stefan looked at Elena.

"If I'm not back in half an hour, leave town as fast as possible."

"Still trying to be funny, little brother?", Damon said. He opened the door and was gone.

Elena shrugged.

"Maybe he has changed."

Stefan forced a grin. "We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will", Elena said. Stefan bend down to kiss her, and then was gone, too.

With a heavy sigh Elena let her head sink to the table. Then she looked with a pain expression at Bonnie.

"I did something I'm not proud of, but neither do I regret it", she said.

Bonnie nodded knowingly. "You love Damon, too, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"For me it is. And I think Stefan isn't as unsuspecting as he seems."

"But what should I do, Bonnie? I mean, why can't we three get happily along and _share_?"

"You know, that's exactly what Katherine wanted. Don't make the same mistake."

"But I understand her now. Well, the not-wanting-to-decide-part, not the revengefull and homicidal part."

"Well then… I can't tell you what to do. I don't even have _one_ boyfriend. Meredith is engaged to Alaric, you have the two most gorgeous vampire boys admiring you, and me…" Bonnie didn't want to sound pitiful, but those were the facts.

"Oh Bonnie, I'm sorry", Elena said. "We'll find someone for you, I promise. In fact, it came to my mind once or twice that Matt really likes you…"

"Yeah", Bonnie sighed. She liked Matt too, she really did. The only problem was, she cared for him like a brother. He didn't give her little electric flashes everytime she thought of him. Someone else did. Someone who already loved someone.

And again, those were mere facts.

Maybe Bonnie should settle down for the life of a lonely but powerful witch.

**o****oo**

"Sooo, little brother", Damon said, as they strayed through the Old Wood.

"You can call me Stefan", Stefan said, eyes in the dark, watching a big rabbit.

"How kindhearted of you. Well, now that we are in private, we can talk openly. You like the red-haired witch, don't you?"

"Of course I do", Stefan said, his mind still on the prey. Damon sighed and decided to wait with his strategy until Stefan was fed. Than he would pay more attention to what Damon said, and this was very important indeed. It would affect their whole lifes.

Yes, Damon had figured out the perfect plan how to make everything work. It was as simple as it sounded: Stefan would have to fall in love with Bonnie, be always there to protect and take care of her, and all of them could live happily ever after. Except of course that Damon and Elena would rule the Dark Dimension, a place Stefan wouldn't ever want to live. But that was okay with Damon. He didn't really care if he would be seeing his brother, because, well, it was Saint Stefan. Nobody could be able to stand his mentioned kindheartedness forever. Nobody except Bonnie, and that was why they were perfect for each other. Damon didn't know why they haven't seen this by now. But now he was here, ready to help them to find each other.

If necessary, he would open their eyes rowdyishly. But maybe it wouldn't have to come to that.

Stefan sucked on a rabbit. Then he let it go, and, Damon didn't want to believe it, the rabbit hobbled away.

"You… you don't even kill the animals you drink?", he asked, too astonished to be sarcastic.

"Not when I can avoid it. Excuse me, I've seen another rabbit."

And with that Stefan went off. With an open mouth Damon stared into the darkness where his brother had vanished. He couldn't think of one rational or irrational reason why to spare a rabbit's life. Stefan had truly gone mad.

After some time the younger vampire came back. By this time Damon was leaning against a tree, hungry himself. They would have to go to the town for food, though, and Stefan could not protest, since Damon also had let him have his meal to his own conditions.

"You know what, actually this could be fun. You distract a girl for me, and I'll bite her from behind. Teamwork. Isn't this what you've always wanted, little brother?", Damon asked, as they where walking through the little crowed streets.

Stefan sighed and stopped, turning to Damon.

"Okay, what do you want? Why are you like this?"

Damon smiled charmingly. "Just being nice."

"Yeah… drop it."

"What?"

"I see it, Damon, okay, I know. You love Elena. Elena thinks she loves you too. What I don't get… don't you see where this is headed? Don't you _remember_? Or are you trying to get rid of me now by being nice? That won't work, because I _know_ you."

Damon laughed. "You really _are_ stupid. If I wanted to get rid of you, you could be dead by now. Don't forget who's the one drinking rabbit blood without hurting this poor big-eyed bunny, and who's the one drinking human blood."

While he spoke, Damon grapped Stefan's shoulders and pushed him against the next wall. Sometimes exactly _this_ was necessary. Reminding Stefan of who was the stronger one. From time to time Damon even would take his blood. The most humiliating thing for a vampire was having taken blood from another vampire. This had got nothing to do with feeding because it's not nourishing. It's just for the fun, well, at least from Damon's point of view. For Stefan it hurts. But he's asking for it, wasn't he?

Of course it wouldn't be hurting if he wouldn't refuse. But if he wouldn't refuse, there would be no point in doing it, since this would bring them both pleasure and honestly, as addicted to pleasure as Damon was, _this_ wasn't exactly the kind of enjoyment he wanted to share with his brother.

One the other hand he also didn't wanted to share anything else with his brother, that's why they were having this conversation in the first place.

"I still can defend myself. And Elena, and Bonnie and Matt and Meredith and –"

"Oh, spare me the numerations of your willing human puppies. I don't want anything with them. Except Elena of course, isn't it amazing just how well you know me? Will you leave her to me, little brother?"

Stefan snorted. "Why bother asking? When you are so convinced she loves you, why don't you run away with her?"

"Because she's still under your spell, that's why, stupid." Damon looked at his brothers' face, sighing as if he was incredible sorry for him. He then glanced at his throat, smiled and added: "But where are my manners. We came here to have fun, not to fight. You wouldn't mind if I go grap a girl now, would you?"

With his index finger Damon gently stroke Stefan's throat. The younger looked away, swallowing. But Damon had no intention of fighting their little battle for power that he only could win, and the next second he let Stefan go and stepped back, still looking expectingly at him.

The younger cleared his throat and put his T-Shirt back in order.

"Go get your meal, so we can go back", he simply said.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. He turned to go but stopped himself once more.

"Just so you know. It won't be history repeating itself. Not this time, not with Elena. She's not Katherine, but I don't have to tell you that, do I?"

"She is nothing like her."

"Good. Don't forget that. And maybe start the search for another girl that can stay by your side forever. Maybe a girl with a big sized heart, so you can be knave and queen of the hearts. Wouldn't that be hearty?" Damon chukled and then at last turned for his hunt.

/

A/N: Don't be afraid, it will be Bamon (-;


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the review, David Fishwick! I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoy the following chapter!

**~Chapter 4~**

Bonnie was sitting in her room, looking at the chain in her hand. She had ask her granny about it and had gotten an answer that amazed her. This old druids amulet could bring it's bearer into another world. Bonnie hadn't thought much about the question wether there are more other worlds, her experiences in the Dark Dimension were enough for her, thank you very much.

But granny had said this particular world was different. Better. That's where witches and druids went to gather power and strenght.

And an idea had awaken in Bonnie's mind.

She was always the weakest. She _needed _more strenght. Yes, she could summon power and was not helpless with her abilities, but that wasn't enough. One had just to look at Elena to know how weak Bonnie was. Elena was strong and determinant by nature. That was why everybody loved her, wanted her, fought for her. Who had ever fought for Bonnie? Who had ever gone crazy for her? Nobody. All they did for her was out of mercy.

Granny had said the magic of the stone was the strongest on a full moon night. But on any other night a witch could make it work, too, if she only had the correct spell for it.

Bonnie would set out to find this spell. She knew she could accomplish it and get to the other world. No doubt she was afraid to go there alone, but that was part of the quest.

In the meantime she had a hard time not telling Elena about her plans. Until now Bonnie wasn't exactly what one would call secretive. But once she managed to keep her mouth shut it was just a question of patience. Elena didn't notice that Bonnie hid something, she had enough to cope with herself.

Well, about that… Bonnie had always been loyal to her friend and always would be. So she hated herself more than anything as she realised she was jealous. Not just life-is-so-unfair-jealous, but really jealous. Elena had those two guys falling for her. Wasn't one enough? Bonnie would have been completely pleased with one. But Elena wanted both and talked and acted as if she had every right to have them at the same time. Wasn't this kind of… selfish? But no, she couldn't think like that about Elena, one of her best friends!

And what did Stefan think of all this? He wasn't blind. But he remained friendly and pretended as if nothing was going on.

Bonnie thought about that as she sat in the boarding house the next Wednesday afternoon. She came here to ask Mrs Flowers if she knew something about the spell, but of course Elena and Stefan were here and Bonnie had to wait for an opportune moment.

"Do you want some juice?", Mrs Flowers asked the girls. The politely accepted. Stefan wasn't drinking anything, he just sat there with an arm around Elena.

"By the way, Stefan, don't you wanna go to college, too? Or something", Bonnie asked. The dark haired boy shook his head.

"I'm fine, for now. Maybe next year. We'll see about that."

Bonnie nodded. Her senses let her feel a big amount of guardedness around Stefan. Was he afraid of something? It surrounded him and in this very moment, it got denser.

"What is _he_ doing here?", Stefan groweld and got up. Just then the kitchen door opened.

"Why don't you just stay away?", Stefan said.

"Na, na, na, why so rude? Don't I, like any other being among the somehow living, have a right to be where I want to be at the precise moment I want to be there?", Damon answered.

"Certainly not", Stefan murmured.

"You act like a betrayed husband."

Bonnie wanted to throw her hands to her face; this really wasn't the smartest way Damon could have been acted. But he liked provoking, he always has.

Damon took a seat beside Bonnie, while Stefan was sitting down again, too.

"My dear Elena, how beautiful you look today", Damon said. Elena looked a litte awkward from him to Stefan, who was clearly furious.

"Uhm, thanks", Elena said.

"And my little redbird, just as enchanting as ever", Damon turned to Bonnie. She tried not to giggle and focused on her hands.

"Little brother, you too are very… well, let's settle with 'out of the common'." Damon grinned.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"I wanna see how my friends are doing."

"_Friends_?", Stefan asked disbelievingly. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with us."

"Now, when did I ever say this?" Damon shook his head, ignored Stefan's "Four or five nights ago" and smiled knee-weakingly at Bonnie. Oh god, he _was _gorgeous. If he aimed for it, he probably could get anything from her without even using his hypnotizing vampire skills.

Damon leaned a little to her and winked. "Be careful with what you wish for."

Embarrassed, she looked away. She should be on guard and not forget that vampires with powers could read minds as easily as they could change form. From now she focused more on shielding herself, that's why she didn't notice Elena watching her with an expression never worn before.

Mrs Flowers had gone outside some time before, and as Damon and Stefan were continuing to breake lances with each other and Elena tried to compromise, Bonnie took the chance and went to the garden.

"Hello dear", the old lady greeted her.

Bonnie casted one last glance to the house. She was pretty sure the vampires were not listening, and why should they anyway, when she just went outside to talk to Mrs Flowers.

"Hello. Uhm, I was wondering…"

"I know, I know. You want the spell to enter the witch world."

"Well… yes. I was planning to ask you more discreetly, but apparently nothing can be hidden from you", she said. The older witch hesitated.

"It's not an easy walk. I'm afraid I can't let you go alone there, if at all. My dear Bonnie, you don't need what you think you will find there."

Bonnie gulped. "Please let me try. Isn't it my decision? Concerning my safety, I can guard myself just right."

"Oh, I'm sure you could. And yes, it is your decision and I proably couldn't talk you out of it, but… no. I can't do this to you or your friends. I'm sorry."

"Please, Mrs Flowers, I _need_ it! Tell what you want for it, name it." Bonnie realised that her voice was trembling and she tried to keep it down. But this was so important. Right now, she had the feeling that she never would be loved when she couldn't enter the witch world and get stronger. Gosh, she was almost crying, now everybody could see how ridiculous she was.

"It is important", she added in a whisper.

Mrs Flowers sighed heavily, interrupting her occupation with some plants for the first time.

"My dear… I'm sorry."

Bonnie pulled herself together and nodded. She wiped two little teardrops away and turned. That just meant she hadn't reached her goal yet. But there were other ways to do so. And then she realised: even when she couldn't find the spell, she just would have to wait until the next full moon.

**ooo**

Time went by, but not as fast as Bonnie would have wanted it to. She couldn't wait for the next full moon. Now she was prepared. And it wasn't that the witch world would be too dangerous for her, because if it would have been granny wouldn't have given her the amulet, right?

The boarding house was no longer a pleasant place. Stefan was there all the time, watching Elena, never uttering one word about it, but everybody knew he was. Damon popped by some times, trying to be nice and getting nowhere with this new strategy. His goal to achieve (getting Elena – it couldn't have been more obviously) didn't come any nearer, not from what Bonnie saw.

But what she heard was something different. Because Elena told her enough.

"I can't stand this any longer. When I'm with Stefan everything is so perfect and I forget Damon. But when Damon is there I would like to be with him, touch him, tell him nice things… but Stefan wouldn't yield the way. I see why, he wants me all for his own, but… oh... Damon", Elena sighed.

Bonnie bit her lip and simply nodded.

"And it doesn't help that he's around so often. I'm glad he is, really, but… oh! I have an idea", Elena said. They were in the college cafeteria, sitting with just each other on purpose.

Bonnie was alarmed by the sound of her voice.

"What idea?"

"Could you distract Stefan for, say, twenty minutes? I just want one moment with Damon, just one."

"But… Elena, are you planning to consciously cheat on him?", Bonnie asked frightened.

"No, you fool!"

"Well… it clearly sounds like it."

"I'm… Oh, Bonnie, I'm so torn between the two of them. But what else could I do?"

"Uhm, you could… I don't know, decide for one?"

"And break the heart of the other one? How could I do this, no… no."

"But Elena, love means taking chances and… I don't know, you won't be able to keep all satisfied. Sooner or later somebody will get hurt."

"I know, Bonnie, I know." Elena shook her head desperately. "If it just wouldn't be this complicated." She looked pleading at Bonnie.

"Would you do this for me? This one moment with Damon, and then I will make my decision. I promise."

"Okay", Bonnie said with a heavy heart. It wasn't right to help Elena with that, it wasn't fair to Stefan, but her friend asked her that favour.

The opportunity to do this favour didn't occur in the next days. Somehow Damon didn't show up. And when he did, it was on Bonnie's long expected full moon night.

Bonnie was fidgety all day long, and when she went home after college she almost felt sick from the nervousness. She hadn't planned to go to the boarding house this night, but then Elena texted her, telling that Damon was there and now was the time for their plan.

Bonnie couldn't miss the full moon night, she couldn't. And she needed to be alone for this. What could she do? Call Stefan to a place and then not be there? But how much time would that keep him away from the boarding house? And there was the risk he would find her and then keep her from entering the witch world.

Then Bonnie remembered Caroline. She was a former friend and had asked Bonnie to come to a party tonight. Of course Bonnie had said no, but Stefan didn't know this, right? If Bonnie called him, told him to go there, then he would have to look for her among all those people, and that would take some time. It still didn't feel right to do this and she wouldn't know what she should say afterwards, but… there was no other way.

She texted Elena that she would go into action in ten minutes. That amount of time Bonnie needed to get to the Old Wood. She parked her car there and went to a clearing, the amulet safe in her pocket. She wouldn't risk letting the world shift in her room, in the house with her parents. Something told her it also wasn't so clever to do it alone in a wood, but she could easily ignore that.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much for the reviews, David Fishwick and ola! So glad you like the story. We'll see what Elena thinks about everything between Damon and Bonnie in later chapters! Now enjoy this one:

**~Chapter 5~**

Bonnie went into trance and Called for Stefan, told him she was at Carolines house.

Then she took the amulet out of her pocket and looked up to the moon. It's light was as bright as one month ago.

"So you really are that foolish. Not to mention silly, gormless and asinine."

Terrified Bonnie turned around, one hand at her heart.

"Gosh, what are you doing here?", she casted out.

"Well, what do you _think_ I'm doing here?" Damon came slowly towards her. Bonnie did a step backwards. In the next blink of the eye Damon stood on front of her, almost no space left between them and watched her closely.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't move. She got dizzy in her head, was it because of the amulet or because of Damon?

"Why are you doing this, little redbird? Come", he said softly and took her hand with the amulet in his own. Just as he wanted to take away the chain, Bonnie started to react again and enclosed it.

"No. I have to do this", she whispered.

"You don't."

Those shiny black eyes… they always took Bonnie's breath away. Sweetness rushed through her body. But it couldn't be, she was wearing vervain, you never know if there were vampire in Fell's Church. He _couldn't _hypnotize her.

"I don't need to", Damon said with a smirk. And this brought Bonnie back to life. She pulled her hand away and stepped back.

"Let me go!"

The moonlight was falling on the stone all the time, and now Bonnie could clearly feel the dizziness pouring out of it and into her head. She couldn't sense the world as dense as before, she floated through the air. And then everything got fast spinning and she just fell.

**ooo**

Damon was too slow. He tried to grap Bonnie, but then she was gone from one moment to the other.

"Damn it!", he cursed. Stupid her! She didn't know any of what would expect her there. Who knew which demons were resting in the witch world. She couldn't be there on her own.

Now what? To get into the witches' world you needed a stone and a witch.

It took him only a few seconds to be at the boarding house. Elena was in the kitchen, getting up as he entered.

"Where have you been? I thought –"

"Where is Mrs Flowers?", Damon interrupted.

"I don't know. Why? Damon, we have to talk, and time is running out, soon Stefan will–"

"Hell, I don't have time to talk", he bothered to say and then went out of the kitchen to search the house. He found Mrs Flowers in her bedroom, which he had to enter violently after knocking without getting an answer.

"How can you sleep now, woman?", he said, as he pulled her out of bed. She screamed and striked back, but of course she lost this fight.

"Can you bring me into the witch world?", he asked while grapping her nightgown and not caring about her gasps.

"Damon, _what _are you doing?" Elena bounced into the room and clinged to Damons arm. He didn't move an inch, he didn't even take the eyes off of Mrs Flowers face.

"Let her down! Don't treat her like that!", Elena shrieked, while the old lady was simply staring at him. He didn't see fear in her eyes, that was unusual.

"I certainly could, but why should I do _you_ a favor?", Mrs Flowers said.

"Because I ask for it", Damon said, jaw grinding. He couldn't tell what he would do to this old woman when she remained unhelpful. He just hoped for her good that she'd come to her senses soon.

"Now _let her down_!" Elena sounded more anxious than she should, while Mrs Flowers still seemed unaffacted.

"Why don't you ask nice, son?", she said.

Damon grumbled, but let her down. Since she was his only chance it maybe was a good idea to treat her with a little respect.

In this moment Stefan came in.

"What is going on? Damon?"

"None of your business, little brother. Please get Elena out of here. She's a pain in my neck."

He ignored Elenas gasping – she knew all along he wasn't a nice guy – and tried to calm his mind. He even considered to make a neat request and really hoped that if it came to this his brother and Elena wouldn't be here anymore.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait? We have other problems. I couldn't find Bonnie at –", Stefan began. But Damon cut him off.

"This _is _about Bonnie, and it's still none of your business."

He hold Stefan's eyes to make clear he was serious.

"What about Bonnie?", Elena asked.

"I understand", Stefan said to Damon, steadily looking at him. "But you are wrong to assume you're alone in that."

Damon laughed sarcasticly. "I don't _assume_, little brother. I simply tell you. Now would you get out?"

"No."

"What _about _Bonnie?"

Damon looked at Elena and then Mrs Flowers. He sighed.

"She's gone into the witch world. Don't ask me why, stupid little witch. I have no idea what awaits her there but I know she shouldn't be alone. So could you send me there now, _please_?", he said to the old lady, ignoring the others.

"She's a witch. She belongs there more than anyone of you, and she will be just fine."

Damon took a deep breath. "Listen, you –"

Within the blink of an eye Stefan was standing beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder and adressing Mrs Flowers as well.

"You have to excuse my brother. He has a little... well, let's call it trouble in expressing his true feelings. What he wants to say is our friend Bonnie has gone into a world none of us has ever heard of and that gives us some headache. We would appreciate it very much if you could send us there so we could ensure her safety."

Elena, too, was taking matters into her hands now.

"Oh please, Mrs Flowers, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Bonnie and I wasn't there to help her. We _need _to get into the witch world."

Suddenly Mrs Flowers looked more tender. Of course, Damon thought, Elena had this affect on _everyone_. She could have her way no matter however opposite adjusted the person she wanted it from was. Like an angel of light, he thought, but somehow he couldn't really concentrate on those adoring feelings. Yes, she was great, he knew that for quite some time. But now was not the moment to fall for that.

"Well…", Mrs Flowers said, looking at all of them and turning again to Elena. "My dear, you don't know what you're asking for."

"Why? Are there evil creatures?", Damon intercepted impatiently. Something pulled him back on his shoulder and when he gave in to that and let himself be distracted from Mrs Flowers, he saw that Stefan was still standing there.

"None of that. But the laws are different there, and the magic can reject to work for non-witches." She sighed heavily.

"I don't need magic to come around", Damon said.

"Will you be quiet now?", Stefan whispered.

Damon turned and looked enervated at him. His brother just nodded encouringly. Damon rolled his eyes and turned back. He couldn't believe that the situation seemed to slip out of his hands. He should go into the witch world and save his little redbird, and back here he would go on with his plans to hook her up with Stefan. Simple.

**ooo**

When Bonnie could think straight again, she was at a market place. It looked very much like a normal place in a normal town from the world she just came from.

She moved around, but nobody paid her attention. What should she be doing to get stronger? Where should she go to?

She wandered around for a little while, not seeing anything special.

"Are you looking for someone or something?", a girl asked her. She had black hair with silver lightening in it and was dressed with skirt and gauntlets, what was very witchy in Bonnie's eyes.

"I am indeed. Do you know where in this world a witch can go to gain strength?", she asked her right away. There was no need to be mistrustful here, was it?

"She has to go nowhere, what she does is important", the girl answered and examined Bonnie curiously. "Are you new here?"

"Well…", Bonnie hesitated, but the other girl hold her hand out.

"I'm Javil. And I can tell you are a witch, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am", Bonnie said, answering the handshake. "My name is Bonnie. So, what would I have to do?"

Javil smiled. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews, David Fishwick and ola! You two keep me going! :-)

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**~Chapter 6~**

"I will go. Alone", Damon demanded.

"That is out of court", Elena stated.

"Who said anyone of you is going?", Mrs Flowers asked.

For a few more seconds Damon held Elenas eyes, not sure if in this very moment he still loved her above anything else, than he turned to the old lady. He had more imporant things to do now.

"Listen carefully, my dear witch. It was very canny of you to not give Bonnie the spell, but now she's gone and you wouldn't be so foolish to let her be alone there, would you?"

It was a pity that Mrs Flowers was obviously wearing vervain, or else she would have done what Damon required a long time ago.

"And if you were there, what would you do?", Mrs Flowers said. "You have no power there, no one of you. All your vampire attributes will be gone. Are you aware of that?"

Damon blinked bewildered. Was she serious?

"I didn't know that", Stefan said instead of him.

"You don't know anything from the witch world!", Mrs Flowers said, tightening her nightgown.

"Tell us", Stefan demanded. "Please. It is important to all of us." He looked at Damon, who crossed his arms.

Eventually, Mrs Flowers sighed and sat down. "You are the most adamant if not to say stubborn people in the whole world."

"We simply _care_", Stefan said, again looking to Damon. He should stop with all this hinting or Damon would have to teach him another lesson. He never learnt, did he?

"Now, listen up. In the witch world the powers of a witch are more clear and outstanding, while powers of any other beings are reduced. How much depends on wether the magic likes you or not. And on the magic anything else depends. If you get anywhere or nowhere."

"_The_ _Magic_? What is it exactly?", Damon wanted to know.

"People would call it god. Vampires might refer to it as a higher spirit. Whatever you call it, it has it's own will", Mrs Flowers said.

"Great! Another thingy that has to be begged to for one tiny favour", Damon moaned. Stefan send him a glaring look that Damon answered with his best unaffected face, telling him to go to hell, which was where he belonged.

"We can manage that", Elena said. "The main thing is that we can be there."

Mrs Flowers looked one after another in the face. "You really love your friend, maybe that's all it needs."

"Yes!", Elena called out, while Stefan simply nodded and Damon grumbled:

"I wouldn't call it _love_."

Elena frowned at him, but returned quickly to Mrs Flowers. Damon shrugged his shoulders, avoiding to think of anything when he saw Stefan's face. He grinned.

"Anything funny, little brother?"

"No. No, not at all."

"Then wipe this smirk of yours away and off we go. By the way, the fact that _we_ go instead of I doesn't mean –"

"Damon, stop it. Okay, just… stop it." Stefan put on his calming face, what only made Damon more angry.

_You stop it, I dare you!_, he send to his brother.

"Let's not fight, okay?" Stefan didn't react as wanted, so Damon dropped it (for the moment!) and turned to Mrs Flowers who now gave out amulets as a sign they were friends to a witch and wouldn't be mistaken for enemies.

**ooo**

Javil brought Bonnie to a little appartment she called her own.

"Any specific strength you wanna gather? For examply the strength to resist alcohol?", the girl asked and pointed Bonnie to sit at the table.

"The strength to be strong", Bonnie said shrugging. "I feel so useless among my friends. I wanna be self-assertive and decision-making!"

"Is it about a boy?"

"What? Of course not!", Bonnie said quickly. Javil smiled.

"No need to get defensive; we all have been there."

"It is not, really. At least not in the first place", Bonnie said while asking herself if she was lying to herself. She wanted to be stronger… more like Elena… and maybe then Damon could love her as he loved Elena.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. This was so stupid! She should look for somebody who loved her for who she was. And even if Damon would do that, Elena would want to say one or two words concerning this matter.

Javil gave her a mug and poured tea in. Bonnie thanked her and took the hot mug in her hands.

"Did you know that when people get rich or thin or the most powerful in the world they realize they are still not happy and that what they wished for all this time was in fact a substitute so they didn't have to look at their real feelings?", Javil asked.

"Wow, you have put some thought to that, haven't you?"

Javil shrugged her shoulders and sat down across from Bonnie.

"Just saying. As a witch you should be aware of your true motives, especially when using the magic to fulfill your wishes."

"Yeah, well… I guess it is about a boy. One my friend is in love with, too", she said, and then she told Javil the whole story.

**ooo**

After getting dizzy in his head Damon finally felt ground beneath his feet. He regained balance and watched his surrounding. He was at a market place, the one that Mrs Flowers had described as the closest interconnecting gate of all the gates linking the two worlds.

Plus he felt weak. Still somewhat dizzy and his limbs were feeble. How come…?

Not far away, Elena was kneeling beside Stefan who lay on the ground.

"Here we go. I told you I'd be better off alone", Damon commented.

"Oh, shut up", Elena said, while Stefan got up. Damon bend his brows. Sweet Elena seemed to be angry with him. Any special reason or was it just her standart rage?

"You should put more faith in me. After all, we will be prince and princess of the Dark Dimension very soon."

"Watch it!", Stefan said.

"Yeah? What will you do against it? You are weak!", Damon said. Stefan came to him and pushed him slightly, but when Damon wanted to push back the hardest he could Stefan merely stumbled back.

Then he smiled.

"Seems that our powers are equal here."

"Oh god… spare me that", Damom mumbled and turned away. Stefan pulled him back.

"You coward! You only wanna fight me when you're sure you win. That's freaking gutless!"

"Whatever!" Damon freed himself from Stefan's grip and stepped back, raising his hands. "Now, will you help me find the witch or not?"

He looked at Elena, who was exceptional silent.

"How did Bonnie come here, anyway?", she asked now.

"Yes, Damon, what happened?" Stefan's voice was surprisingly quick back to normal. Damon looked thoughtful at both of them, trying to decide wether they were worth the information or not. Well… they weren't. Elena hadn't kissed him in a long time and Stefan… was Stefan.

"You can ask her when we find her", he said and determinedly stepped to one of the booths.

"Such an ignorant…", he heard Elena begin and then focused on the women who was selling fabrics.

"Excuse me, have you seen a red-haired witch lately?", he asked her.

"Huh? Young man, I have seen thousands of witches and you wouldn't believe how many redheads are among them. What is her name?"

"Forget it, you wouldn't know her." Damon turned back, as frustrated as he could be. He couldn't sense Bonnie, nor could he telepathically call her. His Powers were completely gone. What a strange and unpleasant world they had ended up in.

"What are you doing? We can easily track her down on our own", Stefan said.

Damon pulled a face. "Yeah, and how, little faultfinder brother?"

Elena sighed, while Stefan looked surprised at Damon.

"Are you telling me that you have no powers left at all?"

"Are you telling me you have?"

"Guys – or should I say Damon – please stop fighting. At least as long as we're here, okay? We need to stick together", Elena said warningly.

Damon wanted to protest out of habit but stopped himself. He definitly could _not_ do better on his own. He wasn't strong any more and had to rely on others. That sucked!

He sighed and made an indulging motion with his head, gesturing Stefan to go on.

"I think she went this way", the younger one said and led the way.

Elena looked at Damon. "Are you coming?"

"Whatever the princess wants."

"Damon… you have to stop calling me that", she said as they both went after Stefan.

"What should I call you then? Sweetheart? Darling? Love of my everlasting dead life?"

"Neither." Elena looked solicitously to Stefan who could have heard them if he still had his vampire ears. Had he? But he already knew more than he should and seemed to be fine with everything.

Elena sighed. "It can't go on like that. Since you two won't share me –"

Damon laughed. "You bet!"

"I will have to make a decision", Elena continued.

"No doubt. Wait until we're home for that. Stefan has enough on his mind right now."

"What makes you so sure I will choose you?"

Damon laughed again. "Oh, please! You are not only fierce but smart. Both features make you and me perfect for each other. Admit it, you realised that some time ago and you only can't bring yourself to break Stefan's little heart."

"You are wrong! I love him!"

"But you love me more."

"Damon, stop it now", Elena exclaimed. With one last reproachful glance she hurried to join Stefan. Damon smiled. Oh yes, she _did_ love him more, no questions about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks David Fishwick for the review! You'll be happy to know that I finished the story now, it will be 11 Chapters. For today, I hope you enjoy nr.7 and I hope I will catch some more readers. (-;

**~Chapter 7~**

"Wow", said Javil after she had heard the story. "That's the hell of a situation. Classy two-boys-one-girl-scenario only that there are two girls involved."

"No, I'm not really involved. I'm just being silly, without having a role in this crazy play", Bonnie answered.

"What are you talking about? This Elena-girl should be happy with one boyfriend and leave the other one for you!"

"Well, she…"

"Is very selfish."

"No, I was going to say she hasn't asked for this situation. It's not her fault", Bonnie defended her friend. "Anyway, will you tell me what I have to do to get stronger or not?"

Javil nodded. "It's not without consideration, though. In order to get more strenght a human characteristic will be taken away from you. Are you comfortable with that?"

"What characteristic?", Bonnie asked.

"No one can say in advance."

Bonnie thought about it. It would be like exchanging one thing for another. It sounded risky, what if she wasn't herself anymore afterwards? One the other hand, wasn't the reason she came here because she wanted to be someone else?

"What would I have to do?", she asked to get more time before actually doing it.

"Simple. We perform a ritual and introduce your wish to the magic. It will ask you if you are truly ready for this and assuming you are your wish will be granted."

"Sounds really simple. Is there a rub in it?"

"Only the characteristic you have to give", Javil shrugged. "We don't do things like that here often, because you can't control the magic or who you become. For all I know it could take away a very defining way of yours, for example your generosity."

"Oh. I wouldn't wanna lose that", Bonnie said. "It's part of who I am."

"Exactly."

"But who I am is not very loved", Bonnie continued. "I think I'll do –"

A knock on the door interrupted her. While Javil went up to get it Bonnie hold her face between her hands. Her heart was dashing and she wasn't sure if she would do this ritual when there was any more delay.

"Excuse me, we're looking for – Bonnie!"

At the sound of Stefan's voice the redhaired witch turned in surprise. There he was, and with him were Elena and Damon, both not looking very contented.

Bonnie went to them.

"Hey! What are you – how did you come here?", she asked startled.

"Come on in, please", Javil said and casted a glance to Bonnie as she turned.

"We were worried! Oh, Bonnie, what are you doing to me?", Elena asked and hugged her friend without forewarn.

Bonnie didn't say anything and watched her friends come in. Why were they here? It was her choice and her matter, wasn't it? She put all her anger towards Damon who was clearly the one responsible for telling Stefan and Elena in the first place.

"It was my decision to come here!", she said, pushing Elena away.

"And a stupid one, too", Damon said, standing around. Stefan was sitting at the table.

Bonnie took in a breath and tried to calm herself. She turned to Javil.

"These are my friends, Elena, Stefan and Damon", she said, not being able to vocalize anything else.

"Oh… interesting. Hello. I'm Javil." The black haired witch shook hands with everybody, looking curiously at the people she just had heard of.

"And you were sending Bonnie straight back to our world, weren't you?", Stefan asked.

"Well – no. As she said, she has every right to be here."

"How and why did you came here anyway?", Elena asked. She went to Stefan and stood beside him, while he lay an arm around her waist.

"What, Damon hasn't told you? I'm surprised by his lack of talkativeness."

"In my defence, I didn't bring them here on purpose. They forced themselves on me as usual."

Stefan made a disbelieving sound, while Bonnie stared at Damon.

"You had no right to interfere with me in the first place."

"Of course I had", he said, eyes fixed on Bonnie. She crossed her arms and looked at her others friends. They did mean well. Stefan seemed slightly guilty and Elena looked pitiful at her.

"Fine", Bonnie said, relaxing herself. "Since you are here, you can support me."

"With what?", Elena asked.

"Are you really in no danger?", Stefan wanted to know, as if he couldn't believe something like that could occur.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", Damon said, this time fixing his eyes on Javil. But Stefan was already standing.

"I'm sorry if we have upset you, Bonnie. I pictured this world as evil and thought you needed help, especially after Damon's intense reaction. I'm really sorry. We will be waiting outside", he said, looking at Damon as he said 'we'.

"What will you do to her?" Damon ignored Stefan and talked to Javil, who raised her eyebrows.

"My, aren't you a distrustful one", she said.

"Tell me and I won't hurt you."

"I will help her get what she wants. Because it's about time", Javil said provokingly.

"She doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Oh… but _you _do, right?" Javil grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, big boy, you've had your fair chance."

Uncredible fast, even without his vampire Power, Damon was in front of Javil and glanced at her threateningly.

Bonnie couldn't stand they were fighting because of her own fault. It just wasn't worth it.

"Stop it!", she said, and when Damon didn't move an inch, she clinged to his arm. That luckily made him look at her. Bonnie felt the tension relieve from his body.

"Please, don't", she said, face burried in his cold leather jacket. She just hoped she wouldn't cry. That would be so typically.

"Let's go home", he said softly, laying his other arm around her.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on." And with that Bonnie was lifted as if she didn't weighted anything. She didn't dare to look at her friends, especially Elena, she just buried her shame with her face at Damon's shoulder. Failed once again. She never stood to her will, never. Of course she hasn't been sure with this even before her friends had arrived, but she would've needed to achieve something on her very own this time. Live wasn't fair at all.

"And how exactly do you plan to alter worlds?", Javil's voice asked.

"You will help us", Damon said matter-of-factly.

"No. You treat her like a maidservant, all of you. I won't let that happen."

"What? We most certainly do not!", Elena protested. "Bonnie is a dear friend to all of us. Would we have come here otherwise?"

"I'm sure that's what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night", Javil sayed.

Bonnie lifted her haid to look at her witchfriend. But then she found Damon's face right in front of her nose and she forgot what she wanted to say. And he smelled so nice, like golden harvest and rain at the same time. She took a deep breath and relaxed again. If just this moment would never end…

Then she slowly came back to reality, realising that Elena's high voice meant there was another fight going on.

"Stop it!", she exclaimed and made herself hit the ground, leaving Damon's arms. She stood between Javil and Elena, facing the latter.

"Don't fight! Javil is doing this because I came here with the intention to get stronger. So I could assert myself more. But…" She turned to Javil with an apologetic look. "I think I'm good. It's who I am, as I said. And I will manage."

"Bonnie, don't let them take away what you want. You have the power to get more out of everything, you already have it, use it!"

"It's just good that we came in time", Damon said from where he stood. "Someone like you doesn't get it, do you? Of course Bonnie could get more. But she doesn't _need _to. She neither needs great power nor thousands of worshippers at her feet nor proofing her value to everyone she meets because she's too good for superficial stuff like that. I see why _you _can't see that, though, foreign-world-witch."

Bonnie threw herself around, staring at Damon. Words like this from his mouth? And he seemed dead serious, holding Javil's eyes. As he went on to Bonnie's, his look got softer. Bonnie didn't know what to say or even think. Damon's behaviour changed from one pattern to the other in no time. He dropped that he cared for her and then went after Elena. He tried to safe her and then went after Elena. He said things like this in front of everyone… well, this was actually the first time it happened but Bonnie was prepared for the inevitable 'went after Elena'- part.

"True words from an unexpected source", Stefan broke the silence. "Now… let's go?"

"Let's go!", Damon confirmed. "We will find a way into our world, it's not as if here are no witches around. Come."

With the last word he again stepped to Bonnie. This time he took her hand and pulled her to the door. Bonnie threw a glance over her shoulder to tell Javil how grateful she was for her dedication. Then her eyes accidentally met Elena's and Bonnie almost jumped. She'd never seen her friend looking like that, or at least not at her. Mad and uncontrolled for one second until she softened her face. But the first look never left Bonnie's memory. Something must be wrong.

"You should have listened to me at the clearing. I can't believe… how incredible stupid… what made you think that you needed to get stronger? Of course I heard you talking to Mrs Flowers and I thought this silly idea or yours would simply fade away", Damon went on bubbling as they stepped outside.

It was a spontaneous reaction. Out of sight from the others Bonnie stopped him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Her so expressed momentary gladness turned out to be a good idea. He actually hold on to her, even pulled her closer.

After too short a moment she leaned back.

"Thank you! What you said was just… thank you!"

"You're welcome", Damon answered, apparantly speechless for anyhing else. "It… I…"

"Elena is doing her best to – oh, sorry, didn't want to disturb", Stefan's voice came to Bonnie. She turned around, while Damon removed his hands from her waist.

"That's what you always do, little brother", Damon said, back to his form. He even smirked.

"I will distract them a few more minutes, just go on", Stefan said and then was back in the house. Bonnie could have sworn he was trying to prevent himself from smiling.

Damon sighed and looked thoughtfully at Bonnie.

"Don't get any wrong ideas…"

"Wow, you couldn't let me believe something actually good happened to me for a couple of seconds?", Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice steady. "And anyway, why would you say things like that and then… oh, I get it, it's Elena, who else."

She turned her back to Damon, wiping away one single tear that had escaped her eye.

"Little bird, don't", she heard him say. In the next moment he stood behind her, embracing her, kissing her on the cheek. She slightly turned her head.

"Don't be hurt, I can't stand that. You will find your luck, no one deserves it more than you. Do you understand? Never again think that you need to change to be loved."

"But it is true, isn't it?" She turned in his arms to face him. "If I was more like Elena –"

"No. Don't think that." Damon put one finger gently on her lip. "What I said in there is true: you are too good. Especially for me. You deserve someone more caring. Someone like Stefan, just for example. He really is goodhearted, and don't you dare tell him I said this about him."

She quietly chuckled. Damon smiled shortly, let his hand wander to her neck and kissed her on the forehead.

Bonnie sighed heavily. She tried so hard to not hope anything in relation to Damon, but her heart wasn't tranquillized that easy.

"_You_ arevery caring", she said.

"I'm evil, don't forget that."

She giggled again although her heart cried. Damon stepped back from her, leaving her cold and alone. He went into the house, probably to ask what the delay was.

Bonnie leaned against the wall and looked up to the sky, trying not to cry.

**ooo**

As Damon stepped into the house, nobody noticed him at first and he didn't do anything to change that. He hated to admit it, but this time it wasn't as easy to perform his plan as he had told himself it would be. Sure, he wanted Elena to be his princess of the dark and even Bonnie and Stefan to be happy. Bad enough that he seemed to care not only about a human but also about Saint Stefan, for god's sake. On the other hand, if Stefan wasn't willing to cooperate Damon wouldn't hesitate to teach him yet another lesson.

The greater problem was his redbird. Stefan seemed to look at her only as a friend, not noticing how graceful and loveable she was. She should be his first priority, only then Damon would be soothed. It was true what he had told her, she deserved better than him, but he wouldn't say something like this out loud again. The wall of his self-control would not break any more. Anyway, he was _perfect _for Elena, that's what he should focus on.

Stefan stepped to him and it wasn't hard to see the blitheness under his providing face.

"Should I congratulate?"

Damon frowned. "Whatever you're thinking, _boy_, it's not true. Have you forgotten our little conversation about how I will end up with Elena?"

Stefan looked confused, so Damon didn't wait for an answer and put his index finger on Stefan's chest.

"You better go outside and comfort the witch. And while you're at it better get used to me and Elena being very far away from you. Now, go!"

Damon didn't have to push Stefan, he already was on his way out ever since he heard the verb 'comfort'. That was his specialist area, everybody knew that.

"Javil will open the gate for us", Elena announced proudly.

Damon just had to use the situation. He stepped to Elena, ignoring the witch in the room and gently put her arms around her, with one hand stroking her fair blond hair. There, she was so much better than Bonnie. Her eyes were blue instead of boring-brown and were shining up to him now, flickering with a little concern to Javil and back to him.

"Damon? We have to go." She sounded not at all eager to leave. Damon made a hushing sound and bend down to kiss her. His lips barely touched hers as a shrill sound filled the room.

"You son of a bitch!", Javil screamed. That made Elena jump and push Damon away as hard as she could.

Damon slowly turned to Javil.

"Do you want to get in trouble, I wonder?", he asked.

"Do _you _want to get in trouble?"

"What is going on?" Stefan bounced into the room, Bonnie right behind him.

"Some witch issues, nothing serious", Damon said.

Elena immediately went to Stefan's side. "Javil will open the gate to the other world for us, isn't that nice of her?"

"The hell I will! Half of you deserves to be stuck here while the other half should get in gear and don't let everybody make a fool out of them!"

Bonnie hurried to Javil and talked quietly to her. Damon had to overcome the urge to punish the black haired witch right here, right now, and turned to the other ones. Stefan stared at him. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he looked after all. But on the other hand, he had laid an arm around Elena as if he had to protect her.

Damon sighed and leaned against the table behind him, not intending to break the silence. He watched the witches. Then he caught Bonnie's glance. Although his huge empathetic vampire skills were gone he could sense her pain, her eyes were talking more than enough. Or was it his own pain he felt and that made him want to go to her, hold her and tell her that everything will be fine?

He forced himself to look away and this time he welcomed Stefan's nailing gaze. He hold it for an unspecific amount of time, until finally Javil spoke again.

"All right. Bonnie wants me to help so I will. But I won't be nice to any of you."

"I can live with that", Damon said and walked to the door. He didn't look back, granting that the others would follow.

He easy found the way back to the market place. Only there he turned and waited for them to join him. First Stefan came, with a look that let Damon know there would be trouble. But when ever was there no trouble with Saint Stefan. Elena and Bonnie both wouldn't look at him and Javil's glance was very similar to Stefan's.

And Damon decided, just this one time, to keep his mouth shut.

To his tremendous surprise, the words Javil spoke immediately opened a gate where he easily could step through. He found himself in the kitchen of the boarding house. And since he wasn't in the mood to face ill-mooded Stefan, disappointed looking Bonnie and confused Elena, Damon used his new returned vampire Power to vanish into thin air.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to David Fishwick, ola, crazygurl 56 and nisey610 for the reviews and a warm welcome to the new readers! I'm so happy you are here (-:

Great that you liked Javil, but I'm afraid she won't appear anymore.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy:

**~Chapter 8~**

A big black crow was sitting at the tree in front of Bonnie's window. The girl was sitting at her desk, writing in a book (her diary, Damon supposed) and hasn't been to the boarding house for what felt like weeks.

Since they only had returned from the witch world a few days ago, it of course hasn't been weeks. Damon was a little worried about his sense of time but that was his slightest concern.

Elena had dropped more than one hint she wanted to speak with him in private. She had a mind of her own and wouldn't let Stefan come in her way, whatever her plans were. Very impressive, as always. But Damon hadn't bothered to talk to her. And that was his worry: why the hell would he do that? Maybe she was ready to take off to the Dark Dimensions, with him and only him.

That was good. It was more than perfect. He should start for the boarding house, _now_!

His wings remained folded. He kept telling himself that he first had to accomplish his mission of bringing together Bonnie and Stefan. But that wasn't true and the more time went by the harder it got for Damon to push away the real reason: the thought of letting Bonnie stay here made him uncomfortable.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He had begun to care about Bonnie long ago, but never so much that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. What was exactly what he was doing now. Not letting her out of his sight. Since three days. He hadn't even fed and his body was demanding blood.

Time to let reason take command. This couldn't and of course wouldn't go on forever. He had to feed now, before he did any stupid mistakes.

Before he entered the streets he changed back into his human form. It was a nice, warm day and the happy people in the town seemed to move only in groups. That was not very convenient. Damon looked for a girl or boy – today it really didn't matter – who was alone and easy prey.

He found one only five minutes later. He walked by a snack bar when this blonde boy, one of Stefan's close friends, walked out. Mutt. Damon had never cared for him and now he didn't care for which human's blood he would drink.

"Hey Mutt", he said to the boy.

"You!" Mutt wasn't stupid, he immediately was alarmed. But Damon wasted no time. He hypnotized him to not scream and then told him that he had seen Britney Spears in an alley just a few metres away.

In the alley Damon pressed Mutt against the wall and bored his fangs into his neck. Aah, the taste of fresh blood was so great, strengthening and refreshing. Even if it was a cocky Mutt, it seemed the best blood Damon had drunk in years. He swallowed and swallowed, forgetting time and that he had to stop or the human would die.

"Damon!", suddenly a firm voice said. He lazily raised his head.

"Hey, little brother. Long time, no see."

"Let him go now, you've had enough", Stefan said, arms crossed and face just as cross.

Damon told Mutt that he wouldn't remember anything and released him. But as the boy passed Stefan, the younger vampire grapped him.

"Go home immediately. The wounds are from a cat that attacked you. Dress them."

Mutt nodded and went away.

"Good old Mutt", Damon chuckled.

"His name is Matt."

"Whatever."

"What were you thinking? Even you are not that careless, normally", Stefan said, while Damon chuckled again. He almost felt drunk from the blood. But he still needed more.

"I was hungry. Now get out of my way…"

"First we have to talk about what happened in the witch world", Stefan said seriously as if he could change anything by talking.

Damon grinned. In the next moment he had Stefan in the exact position as Mutt before. He still was stronger than his little brother although he hadn't drunk in days and this was even more satisfying than the new blood flowing through his body.

"What is there to talk about, _boy_? I told you I would get Elena sooner or later."

"Really, you're still on this trip?"

Damon hesitated for a moment. Why wouldn't he? Was Stefan gone crazy during the time Damon hadn't been around?

"I mean, after all I've seen and heard…", the younger began.

Damon squeezed Stefan harder against the wall, looking at him with what he considered as very horrific.

But how come Stefan started to _smile_?

"You've got nerves! I could drain you right here, right now."

"You are a pity", Stefan said.

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you say something like 'Damon, I adore the ground you walk on'?"

Stefan chuckled. That was it. Damon could handle anything but not Stefan going insane. It was almost frightening. Maybe he should have teached him a lesson but Damon was still hungry and knew that Stefan's blood wouldn't nuture him in any way.

He let go of his brother and stepped back.

"Next time, just mind you own business", he said.

Stefan bended his collar. "Not when you are drinking from my friends. I suppose it was pure luck that I saw you picking him up when Matt went out of the bar he was with me and Elena. Luck and your indulgence. But let's talk about –"

"Spare me your prattling."

"Damon! I wanna help you!"

Damon stopped on his way and turned around.

"_You _wanna _help _me?"

Stefan stayed serious.

"Apart from the fact that you have no reason to help me, there isn't even anything you could help me with", Damon said disbelievingly.

"I know you better than you like."

"Could you tell me what this is about? Just curious", Damon said, making an innocent face, expecting the worst.

"You like Bonnie."

Now Damon had to laugh.

"You really… think…I… Wake up, little brother, I don't _care _about humans!"

Stefan came closer, watching Damon carefully.

"Yes, I'm mad at you for being such an ass but our little trip into the witch world has opened my eyes in more than one way."

"Oh, yeah, no kidding?", Damon said, still chuckling.

"Bonnie had told me everything."

"Has she now… and what makes you believe I told her the truth?"

Stefan smiled to himself.

"The fact that you're not as evil as you pretend you are. Come on, Damon, I can add two and two. You've always had a soft spot for Bonnie and what you said to Javil in your blind anger… no, Damon, you can't fool me. Somewhere in there…" Stefan came closer again and placed his index finger on Damon's chest. "You think that you are not worth of her. And if that's not mentionable, I don't know what is."

"Oh brother… you're right", Damon whispered. "Inside, I think I'm too poor for Bonnie and for you or Elena. I'm a bad, mean and naughty vampire." She sniffled. Stefan removed his finger, head shaking.

"Be ironic as you want, I still know it's true."

Damon moved his head closer until he almost touched Stefan's nose with his. The green eyes of his brother were looking confidently at him.

"I tell you a secret", Damon said softly. He moved further, to Stefan's ear, putting one hand on his brother's shoulder. This was fun, he knew he still hadn't lost his good old mojo.

"I am indeed a bad vampire. And soon I will be were I belong. Me, prince of the darkness, together with my princess. And, come on… we both know that's not Bonnie."

Damon leaned back, smirking. He was pleased when he saw Stefan was doubting again.

"Enjoy Elena's company as long as you can, little brother", Damon said, turning away eventually. And he didn't look back as he left the alley with every intention to make his words come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you David Fishwick, BonnieandDamon4evr, meli2010 and nisey610 for your reviews. Here comes the ninth chapter and after that there will be two more.

**~Chapter 9~**

Bonnie had avoided the boarding house since they had come back from the witch world. The events happened there were much to deal with. Damon being so nice and so mean at the same time was nothing she would like to experience again. But that was his nature and he would always be like that, as long as he decided to be around. Maybe he already had left again and she wouldn't need to see him for a few weeks or even month.

Bonnie also didn't know what to say to Elena, since her friend was in love with Damon too and furthermore acting as if he was hers by law. Of course, Bonnie was used to Elena getting all the boys… but…

She sighed. Don't let this be about Elena, she thought to herself. Because it isn't.

So the next day, it was a Saturday and she supposed that Matt was in town as every weekend, Bonnie went to the boarding house.

But nobody was there and Mrs Flowers told her that Stefan and Elena had gone to the city. She didn't knew where exactly. Bonnie stayed with the old lady and told her her point of view of what had happened in the witch world, except the delicate things about Damon. They talked until the kitchen door was opened.

Bonnie and Mrs Flowers, both drinking hot tea, felt cold November air came in. Then the door shut and Damon was standing in the kitchen, looking not at all surprised to see Bonnie here.

"Hello redbird", he said.

"Uhm… hello", she said, hoping Elena and Stefan would come here _right now_.

Mrs Flowers got up.

"Boy, you haven't appologized for your behaviour", she said.

Damon hesitated one second. Then he stepped to Mrs Flowers, looking down at her.

"That's true, I didn't."

Bonnie had no clue what they were talking about but she kept quiet and just hoped Damon wouldn't be too rude to the old witch.

Damon kept looking at Mrs Flowers who hold the gaze. Then the vampire released tension.

"I guess it was inappropiate of me to bounce into your room like that. I forgot my place. But you'll understand that I had my own important reasons."

"You did, you did", Mrs Flowers said in suddenly the most friendliest of voices. "Sit down, boy." She made Damon sit down where she sat before, that would be next to Bonnie at the bench.

He first sat still, startled. Bonnie kept on being quiet and watched Mrs Flowers opening her kitchen cupboard. Even if she had wanted to say something, she was sure her voice wouldn't have obeyed.

Then Damon turned to her. "Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be… very hurt if I… uhm…"

"What?"

Damon stared into the air beneath her, seeming to have forgotten what he wanted to say or that she was there.

"I", he said.

"Yes… you?"

"Oh my god, that can't be happening", he said. Bonnie frowned. What was he saying? Was he still talking to her or not? And since when didn't Damon Salvatore find the right words to say whatever he wanted to say?

He now looked at her, almost considering. One moment he seemed distant and calculable, the next he suddenly throw his arms around her and hold her too tight.

"What… Damon, I can't breath", she said.

"Oh", he made, releasing her only slightly. Bonnie felt good, too good to protest but that was what she should do. He was doing it again. Being nice and most likely soon being mean.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry", he said. "Really sorry. _So_ stupid!"

"Me?"

"Not you, me. I'm stupid. And I can't believe Saint Stefan was right. Was he? Oh my god, _is _this happening?"

"What, what is it?", Bonnie asked, leaning back to look at his face. He took away one arm to stroke over her hair.

"I just realized something", he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, do you forgive me? For what I said and did?"

"I'm… not sure", Bonnie said.

"Only fair, only fair", Damon said. "I will make up for it. I promise."

"Damon… what are you talking about? You confuse me."

Again he stroked her hair. Bonnie's knees melted and she was just glad she was sitting, or else she would have just floated to the ground. Damon's black eyes so constantly on hers were very exciting. She had dreamt about something like that. But this was reality and he for sure had an agenda and would leave her soon enough.

The kitchen door opened again and this time Stefan and Elena came in. Elena first saw Mrs Flowers, standing at the counter and working on a cake, while Stefan looked to the table, raising his eyebrows.

Whatever Damon intended, he didn't move an inch. Bonnie took his arm and removed it from her, she didn't want Elena to think something wrong.

"I'm sure you old friends have to talk about a lot", Damon said, getting up when Stefan and Elena were coming to the table.

"Wait!", Elena said, grapping his sleeve. "Why do you always run from me? I –" She stopped and looked at Stefan, who sat down at a chair and whose face couldn't been read. But after a few seconds he made a gesture that told her to go on. Bonnie wondered if Elena had talked to him about her crush on Damon.

"Can we talk? In confidence?", she murmured.

"Suits me just fine", Damon said, indicating to the stairs. With a look to Stefan Elena went. Damon also looked at Stefan, but neither smirking nor sure of victory. No one could tell what was going on in him, at least Bonnie.

As both were gone Stefan leaned on the table. To Bonnie's surprise he smiled.

"So", he said.

"So? Aren't you… worried?"  
>"Why would I be? Elena loves me. Nothing more to say about it", he said self-assured.<p>

"But what about Damon? You can't trust him. He could… I don't know, kidnap her!"

"Bonnie, nobody kidnaps Elena if she doesn't want to. And by the way I even trust Damon."

"You… _trust _Damon?" Bonnie couldn't believe her ears.

"I do." Stefan smiled.

"You are crazy", Bonnie shook her head.

"So… what was going on when we came?", Stefan asked.

"Oh. This. I'm not sure at all", Bonnie said, taking her tea pot. "Damon was nice and I don't know what he wanted. He couldn't tell because you interrupted him. But whatever it is he will come again to me if it's important."

"I'm sure he will", Stefan said.

"My dears, I hope you are hungry", Mrs Flowers said as she came to the table, putting a cake onto it.

Bonnie thankfully grapped a piece and ate it. By the time she finished a scream came from upstairs.

"I told you so!", Bonnie said. Stefan got up and was out of sight immediately. Before Bonnie could follow him Damon arrived downstairs. He seemed very relaxed and smiled at her.

"Care for a walk?"

"What have you done to Elena?", Bonnie asked.

"I? Nothing, of course, what do you think of me… tsk, tsk."

She just glared at him and went upstairs, too. She found Elena in Stefan's bedroom, who hold her comfortingly in his arms.

"What happened? Elena?", Bonnie asked as she flew to her, taking her hands. But Elena shook her away.

"Leave me alone!", she cried. Perplexed, Bonnie backed off.

"She didn't mean it like that", Stefan quickly said.

"Yes, I did!", Elena said. She escaped from Stefan's hold and got up, staring at Bonnie.

"It's you fault, everything! Why couldn't you just leave him alone?"

"Me? What are you –"

"Go away, just go away", Elena said loudly, and Bonnie couldn't stand it. Her tone, her words, everything. She turned around and ran outside. Before she reached the stairs someone hold her back.

"Bonnie, calm down."

"Why is she like that?", Bonnie asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I will talk to Damon. But you have to know that she doesn't mean it, she doesn't. Okay?" Stefan hugged Bonnie, who leaned on him in relieve. He was right. Elena wouldn't talk to her like that for any reason except if Damon had told her something that wasn't true. Such a bastard.

"I'll bring you home first, okay? Tomorrow she will have calmed down."

"Yes", Bonnie said. "Thank you."

They went downstairs. Damon was still there and, unbelievable, talking to Mrs Flowers in a cheerish mood.

Bonnie goggled at him, furious and disappointed at the same time. Damon anwered her look unaffected.

Stefan lay a hand on Bonnie's back as they went past Damon, also looking mad at his brother.

"Oh boy, you are never satisfied, are you?", Damon sighed.

"We'll talk later", Stefan simply said.

"Ciao, little bird", Damon said to Bonnie but she ignored him now. Outside of the boarding house she breathed deep, trying not to cry. She didn't know what went wrong but is wasn't good, not at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, BonnieandDamon4evr, nisey610, meli2010 and Alexis! So today you will find out what happened and _why!_ Enjoy! And btw: there is a passage in past perfect and I hope I got everything right with it. If not, I apologise, english isn't my native language, please ignore it.

~**Chapter 10**~

Damon chuckled to himself as Bonnie and Stefan were gone. Of course he didn't appreciate that Elena made his little bird cry. But on the other hand he knew that everything was fine, more than fine, and maybe for the first time ever even healthy.

When he had stormed out of the alley after the talk with Stefan Damon had had a plan, a simple plan. Wait for Elena, listen to her declaration of love and then take her to the Dark Dimension without even saying goodbye to Stefan.

Yes, simple. Three steps out of the alley a thought had come to Damon that had left his body weak and his mind restless. Bonnie. What would she think when he went away like that? He should say goodbye to her, at least.

So he had added this point to his plan. Still he had felt uneasey without knowing why.

He had discovered the reason a few minutes later. As he had come to the boarding house Bonnie had been there.

Finally!, Damon had thought. One could think she's afraid of me, staying away all the time.

Mrs Flowers had been intrusive. But Damon had apologised to her, it hadn't been necessary to make a scene. Plus, he hadn't wanted to waste time with the old witch when he had needed to talk to the young one.

He then had sat there, thinking of how he should bring the news to her. As he had spoken the words had left his mouth as a question. He had intended to make sure she wasn't too hurt when he went away with Elena.

And that was when realization had hit him. He wouldn't see Bonnie ever again if he went. She might even turn to Stefan and although Damon had once intended this, he couldn't stand the thought. Plus he hadn't thought about Elena for the last days, _days_, for god's sake, he had been busy keeping an eye on Bonnie.

And he wanted to stay here and keep on doing that. He wanted to be the one to protect her. The one she could turn to when in trouble. He wanted to be there for her.

What was this? He never ever had wanted to be there for somebody without ulterior motives. Not even Elena, who he had considered as a perfect, beautiful glowing girl at his side. Someone he could be seen with in the Dark Dimensions. Yes, of course Elena had awoken his passion and his belligerence for Stefan, understandable. She still did when he thought of her. But when his mind went to other things, he forgot about her.

He never forgot Bonnie. Somehow he was always thinking of her. Not quite so passionate, yet, because it hadn't occurred to him ever. And for right now, it didn't even matter.

In this seconds while sitting in the kitchen he had realized he didn't want to go to the Dark Dimensions. Why rule something when he could just stay and see Bonnie every day?

He had looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Of course she hadn't understand and he had known she would need time to forgive and finally trust him.

And time was something he had a lot of.

"Damon!"

Stefan was back, oh glory!

He banged the kitchen door and stared at Damon, who got up.  
>"Yes, little brother?"<p>

"What in heaven's name have to told Elena?"

"Oh, that. Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I ask _you_."

Stefan stepped closer and Damon didn't go back. It wouldn't come to that. Besides, Stefan was smaller than him and he could easily look down on him when he was so close.

Damon grinned and then abruptely turned seriously.

"I told her that she hadn't have to decide between us. Now isn't that something you like?"

Stefan frowned, startled. "How come?"

"Oh brother!", Damon sighed, eyes rolling. "You aren't a fast one, are you? After your words in the alley I _of course _wanted to proof to you you're wrong. But as it turned out you were right."

"So…" Stefan bend his eyebrows. Damon layed his hands on both Stefan's shoulders and leaned forward to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, that's right. I take the witch, you go back to your 'lovely love'. By the way", Damon leaned back and twitched Stefan's t-shirt, "As I mentioned that she didn't need to bother to love me any more and _very _accidentally dropped the name Bonnie, that was when your lovely love screamed. Jealous bitch."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. In the next moment something hit his cheek and it began to burn.

"Don't _ever _call her that again", Stefan panted. And then he was gone, hurrying upstairs.

"Typical. Taking the facts and then off he goes, without a word of gratefullness that I don't want his girlfriend anymore. Isn't that very impolite?", Damon said to Mrs Flowers. She didn't answer. Damon shook his head and went to his room.

**ooo**

Bonnie couldn't sleep. She thought of Elenas words and face and shrill voice over and over again, crying, asking herself what she had done wrong. Was it something she had done in the witch world? Or had Damon just told something horrible that wasn't true? But why? And why was he acting so nice when he actually was a terrible, terrible person?

She eventually fell asleep and was woken by her phone the next morning.

Tired, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, it's me, Stefan. I just wanted to say that Elena is sorry for the way she acted. Don't be afraid, she will tell you herself, later. She just fell asleep and I figured out you want to know."

"Oh, Stefan, that's true. But… why?", Bonnie asked.

Stefan cleared his throat. "She overreacted. As you know she… had a little crush on Damon, god knows why." He paused and added: "Not, that my brother isn't loveably. He is, I guess, he just doesn't show this often… anyway, he told her to stay away from him."

"I still don't understand! I didn't have anything to do with it, why would she be so furious about me?"

"That you should ask Damon."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to talk to him ever again."

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

"I can't tell."

"Stefan, you are truly too noble. Just give me the gossip."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, you have to talk to him. But don't rush into things. Stay at home today, take advantage of your freedom."

"My… freedom?"

"I have to go, Bonnie, we'll talk soon."

And off he was. Bonnie looked doubtfully at her phone. Then she shrugged, put it away and went back to sleep.

She couldn't tell how much time went by until her phone rang again. Bonnie drowsy raised her head. The clock said twelf-thirty. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Oh my gosh! How long did I sleep?", she pointed out when the time didn't change. Her phone was still ringing. It was Damon's number.

Bonnie hesitated. She wouldn't answer but Stefan had sounded as if he knew something and this something didn't seem too bad since he had defended his brother.

"Hello", she answered the phone.

"Hey redbird. Would you care to come over today?"

"Uhm… why?", she managed to asked, while all possible and impossible thoughts went through her head.

"That'll be a surprise."

"I surely don't want any of your surprises", Bonnie said, head shaking to herself. She wasn't _that _stupid.

Damon on the other end sighed. "Remember what I said yesterday?"

"No."

"I said I will make it up to you. That's all I can tell. Now will you come or not?"

"No", Bonnie said. "Because of you Elena was angry at me – I think for the first time _ever_! You can't walk around, say horrible things and then ask for forgiveness the very next day", she said and hang up. She was proud of herself. Old Bonnie would have said Yes to everything Damon assumed. But she somehow didn't feel like it. Big first one!

She went for a shower and then ate a late breakfast. She was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Since it was Sunday and her parent's friends always came over for Scrabble she waited for them to open the door.

"Bonnie! You have a visitor", her mother called.

"Me?", she asked surprised. But when she came to the door her surprise was replaced with shock.

"What do you want here? You can't…" She relapsed into silence. There was Damon, leaning against the doorframe, smiling lazily at her. He now revealed a bunch of flowers he had hidden behind his back, standing straight and making a minor curtsey.

"Miss McCullough? These are for you."

Bonnie was paralysed. Did she wear vervain? She better did because Damon looked like he had something on his mind. And that just couldn't be good.

"My little redbird, when did I ever hurt you on purpose?", he chuckled.

"You… yesterday, of course!", she said.

"I assure you I did not. Please accept my flowers and sincere apologies."

As if in trance she took the red tulips and looked around where to place them. Damon spread out his hands.

"May I suggest something? Why don't you get dressed and I take you to the boarding house. Elena wants to talk to you", he said. Bonnie hastily looked down herself, realizing she was still wearing her pyjamas. How embarassing!

"Yeah, sure", she stammered, closing the door. "Wait outside!"

"I certainly will."

As the door was closed she leaned against it, feeling disgraced, bewildered and flattered at the same time. Those tulips were pretty. But what did he want with her, what was so important that _Damon _couldn't stop apologizing?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to BonnieandDamon4evr, meli2010 and nisey610 for the reviews! Glad you liked it! Hopefully you will like the end, too, yes my friends, this one is the last chapter. Everything has to end sooner or later...

~**Chapter 11**~

Bonnie hastily changed into decent clothes (with vervain in her pocket) and told her parents where they could find her – just in case. Then she went to the door, taking one last excited breath before she opened it.

As she stepped outside and saw Damon her knees went weak again. He was gorgeous as always, leaning against his Ferrarie and waiting for _her_.

Unable to say anything she concentrated on her steps and then on getting into the car. She has never been in this car before and it was _amazing_.

"Wow", she whispered unintentionally.

"Thanks", Damon smiled. He started the car and a couple of minutes later they were at the boarding house.

Elena was indeed sitting in the kitchen, getting up as Bonnie came in and looking very guilty.

"Oh Bonnie! I'm so sorry, it wasn't my place to scream at you!", she said immediately.

Bonnie hurried to her friend and fell into her arms. "It's okay! I'm sure you had your reasons to believe whatever Damon told you. But, Elena, please don't be angry with me again. Ever!"

"I won't", Elena said. Both girls sighed, parted from each other and looked relieved.

"What would Meredith say!", Bonnie bursted out, laughing. Elena laughed, too.

"She would truly think we went mad!"

"Oh Elena!" Bonnie was so glad she hugged her friend again. "Never again. Especially when I didn't do anything."

"Yes", Elena sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to stand in your way, it was just… I was jealous, oh right, I admit it. As you know I've had a crush on Damon and… yes, I'm glad with Stefan and shouldn't complain, but when I first heard it… oh."

"Heard what?", Bonnie asked, leaning back, looking startled.

Elena frowned and looked at Damon, so Bonnie turned around to look at him, too.

"You lied to me?", Elena said.

"I certainly did not. Maybe you misinterpreted my words", he said. "But before you go on to demolish my plans and rub it into her face before I can tell her myself –"

"Tell me _what_?", Bonnie asked.

"Has nobody ever told you that interrupting is very rude?", Damon said.

"Screw it!"

"Bonnie!", Elena complained about the unfamiliar use of words of her friend. But the redhaired was too excited now, her heart was beating fast and she heard blood rushing through her ears. Something was going on and it was about her, there was a secret she ought to know.

"Tell me", she demanded.

"Yes, I will", Damon said, finally moving towards the girls. "Let's go to my room. We don't need audience", he said, looking at Elena, who was rolling her eyes.

"Don't bother. I'm in Stefan's room. If you need help, just scream", she said to Bonnie and then turned to the stairs. When she was gone, Bonnie turned to Damon, observant.

"We still better go to my room", he said, suddenly not so claiming any more.

"Why?"

"You will see."

"Do I have to be afraid?"

"Oh please, I'm sure you're wearing vervain. What could I possible do to you that you wouldn't want yourself?", he said and then, not waiting for an answer, went to the stairs.

Bonnie was still afraid, alongside with overexcitment. She followed Damon up the dark stairs. When he opened the door to his room and gestured her in she looked unsure at him – and then saw what was going on.

It was dark in his room except for candles burning. They were positioned at the ground and formed a heart.

With an open mouth, a pounding heart and knees like pudding she went into the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of the candle heart and also could barely believe that this was for _her_. That Damon dumped Elena for this. That Damon… no, it was impossible. Bonnie wasn't as beautiful, wasn't as graceful and certainly wasn't as deserving this as Elena was. She _wasn't_.

Damon cleared his throat and Bonnie jumped a little.

"I didn't know if you would like it", he said.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" She turned around to see his face shimmering in the dim light. "But why…?"

Damon stepped into the heart on the ground and spread out his arms.

"That's what Elena so inelegantly pointed out. What I meant to tell you. I never treated you the way you deserve it. I was looking for a princess of darkness whereas I had a princess of light all the time with me. And furthermore, a princess of my heart. I was too blind to see it, but now I do. Please accept my apology for not seeing it earlier. If you do and if you're willing to give me a chance I would be glad to give you all my love with all my heart."

"You… would?"

"Oh, Bonnie, don't be so surprised. I never said I didn't like you."

"Yes, you did. You made it pretty sure I should look for someone else because you _want_ Elena. Why did you change your mind… so suddenly?"

"I can only reassure you that my eyes were opened just recently."

Bonnie sighed. Of course she couldn't resist much longer, not with this ambience and with Damon standing in the middle of a candle heart and promising her his love! It still seemed unreal and more like a dream than something else but it didn't matter now. She never wanted anything more in her whole live.

She jumped into the heart shape and threw herself at Damon. He easily caught her.

"Meaning yes?", he said.

"Meaning yes, you idiot", she grinned, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed back, for the first time not out of confusion or calculation. And for the first time it wasn't interrupted because somebody came to them or because Bonnie felt in the wrong place. She could enjoy every touch, evoking the well known sweetness rushing through her bones, weakening her thoughts, feverishing her body.

After what felt like eternity they pulled apart, looking at each other in the soft candle light. What was there to say? Or to do? What would be expected of her, being Damon's girlfriend? Oh gosh, that sounded brilliant. Damon's girlfriend.

Damon smirked and stroked her hair.

"Don't think too much."

"Oh! Of course, oh god, I can't think anything anymore. Or is there something that can prevent you from reading my mind? Like vervain? Why _is _vervain not working?"

"Because I don't have to use my Power to do it, not since your witch skills have improved."

"Oh, that's terrible!"

Damon smirked again. "I don't think so." And then he kissed her again. Bonnie gladly gave in to his soft lips.

**ooo**

Sometime later they went downstairs. Bonnie was walking on cloud number nine, a happy smile in her face. She couldn't put it off and why should she?

Stefan and Elena were sitting at the kitchen table with food in front of them. Of course only Elena ate and Stefan simply watched her.

"Oh, I'm starving!", Bonnie screamed as she saw the food. She took her place across from Elena and reached for a plate whereon she put chicken wings and potatoes.

Damon sat down on the chair next to her, leaning back. Nobody said a word but curious glances were exchanged. Bonnie didn't notice them and Damon chuckled, deliberately holding back the information Stefan and Elena yearned for.

"So", Stefan eventually said. "Is there anything… we need to know?"

"Oh brother", Damon sighed, head shaking. "And I thought you were the discrete one."

"I am", Stefan said, eyes steady on Damon.

"Don't fight", Bonnie said after swallowing her chicken.

"We don't. It's called teasing", Damon said.

Bonnie looked uncertain to Stefan, who released tension from his shoulders, leaned back and put an arm around Elena.

"If Damon says so", he said.

"Good. Cause you don't need to fight any more, never again, right, Damon?", Bonnie said. The one spoken to laughed slightly.

"No fighting with Saint Stefan, I'm not sure if I would like a life like that."

"Oh", Bonnie made, looking at him with big eyes.

"But as a matter of fact, you are right, little redbird, we don't _need _to", Damon said, suddenly grinning. He leaned to Bonnie to place a kiss on her cheek. Bonnie giggled quietly and looked carefully to Elena, still not sure how she would react. But her friend didn't look mad. She shortly raised her eyebrows and then smiled.

"I'm so happy for you", she said.

Bonnie put a hand to her heart. "Oh, Elena, you don't know how much it means to me that you appreciate!"

She looked at Stefan, who was smiling even broader. She luckily returned it. He then looked to Damon, not smiling any less. Bonnie apprehensively waited for Damons reaction. He seemed to just love his grim face. But at least he relaxed a little, tried to send a smile to Stefan and then quickly looked away.

Bonnie returned to her food, quietly smiling to herself. She would love to see Damon and Stefan getting along. They all could be happy for etenity, how was that for a change?

They sat there for some time until it occurred to Bonnie she still had some homework to do. Oh, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to spend all day and night with Damon.

Heavily sighing she turned to him.

"Everything okay?", he asked.

"I have to go home now", she said sadly.

Damon smiled slightly. "That's why you're making this face?"

"Of course!", she said, crossing her arms. Wasn't he sad to part at all? She casted a glance to Stefan and Elena who were involved in their own conversation.

"My dear Bonnie, we will see each other soon", Damon said, stroking her face. "I will take you home."

Bonnie nodded and got up. She said goodbye to her friends and went outside, into Damon's car.

When they came to her house, Damon brought her to the door. There Bonnie turned to him and sighed again.

"You know we'll see each other tomorrow, right?", Damon said and she couldn't tell if he was amused or not.

"I know", Bonnie said, throwing her arms around him. Yes, she knew that everything was good now. She almost couldn't believe it but Damon's hold wasn't easy to deny. And she didn't want to deny it, she wanted to enjoy it. With him she felt so happy and safe. She just hoped this would last for a long, long time. With that thought on her mind she went inside, already looking forward to the next day.

**The end**

A/N: I really liked writing this story and updating it for all of you! Thanks for reading! (-:


End file.
